How hard could it be?
by ryoulover130210
Summary: Ryou has been acting pretty distant from Bakura lately, and he doesn't know why. On top of all this, Bakura has realized that he has feelings for Ryou. How hard could it be for Bakura to tell Ryou? Pretty hard! RxB ONESHOT


Hello guys

Hello guys!! I can't believe that I'm actually doing this, but I'm gonna write a yaoi fanfic… yes boyz liking boyz… if you don't likie then don't read!! blush I've never wrote one before, so we'll just have to see how it comes out! XD Anywhoo, the pairing will be Bakura and Ryou. They are soooo cute!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters…. I wish I did though!!

WARNING: Like I said before, this will be YAOI!! So, I'm just warning ya now! K?!

--

Bakura paced back and forth in his room. Ryou, his sweet and innocent hikari, had been acting quite distant lately and he didn't know why. As much as he hated to admit it, seeing Ryou so sad and forlorn hurt him. He couldn't believe it, but over the years that he had known Ryou, he'd come to love him. He'd spent countless nights dreaming that one day, he'd feel the same, but he knew that thoughts like these were in vain. There was no way Ryou would ever fall for a guy like him. Besides, Bakura didn't even think Ryou was gay. Although, he himself had never been gay either, but whenever Ryou came into his life, everything changed.

To Bakura, Ryou was the light to all of the darkness his life had thrown at him. Ryou had always been there for him when no one else was. Sure, Bakura had Marik and Malik, but no one could ever replace Ryou. Speaking of Marik, he remembered having a conversation with him a few nights prior to this….

FLASHBACK

**"Marik…. I've been thinking lately… How do you tell someone that you love them?" Bakura asked a bit nervously as he messed with the sheets on Marik's bed. Marik was his best friend; the two of them always hung out together. At this point of time, the two homicidal maniacs were actually relaxing in the comfort of Marik's messy bedroom. They spent many nights in this room, getting drunk, telling stories, or plotting crazy schemes. Heck, there were even some instances in which Bakura invited Marik over to his house. Bakura and Ryou shared a house together and their house was the total opposite of Marik and Malik's (who also lived together). Bakura's house was always spotless, clean, and organized thanks to Ryou. Marik's on the other hand… was…. well, to say it in the least… messy. Ryou wouldn't have lasted thirty minutes in their house without grabbing a broom and cleaning.**

**Marik's laughter put a halt to Bakura's thoughts. "I just knew you'd realized that you love your hikari someday!" Bakura just stared at him in shock, did he just read his mind or something?! "I can't exactly blame you though; your hikari is pretty hot!" This caused Bakura to blush (AN: Le gasp!! Bakura actually blushed! He must really like Ryou!).**

**"How did you know?" Bakura asked as he sat up and stared at Marik who was lying on the floor. **

**"I just had a feeling that you two would end up together someday. Besides, I've seen the looks that you give him. Face it; you're in love thief king!" Bakura growled in response but then sighed in relief once he saw Marik look up at him with a serious expression on his face.**

**"Just tell him the truth… How hard could it be?"**

PRESENT TIME

_How hard could it be?! Boy, did Marik ever get it wrong… _ Bakura thought as he continued his pacing. He was getting worried now, it was 5:00 and Ryou still hadn't come home from school. _What if something happened to him?? What if he's hurt? _Bakura shook his head and tried to push those thoughts aside. Since when did he start to care what happened to his hikari? The thief king doesn't worry or care about ANYBODY…. ok…. maybe Ryou was an exception. _Oh god Ryou! Where are you?!_

His pacing came to a mid-step halt when he heard muffled crying coming from Ryou's room. _Damn it!! I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize he was already home!_

Bakura then stepped out into the hallway and stopped once he got in front of the door to Ryou's room. He was crying alright, though Bakura could tell he was trying to be quiet about it. Bakura knocked and the crying immediately ceased.

Bakura heard some shuffling inside the room, and he heard a muffled, "Come in."

Bakura did just that and looked down at his hikari. Ryou was sitting on his bed, a wet pillow in his arms (AN: He was crying into the pillow, that's why it was muffled). He was looking down and his immaculate white bangs hid his face from view. Bakura could tell that he was trying to get himself to stop crying. He went toward the bed and sat next to Ryou.

"You came home late…" Was all Bakura said. Ryou looked up at him with a look of apology on his face.

"Gomen Nasai… I had an Honor Society meeting…" Bakura frowned at this. Usually, when Ryou had a meeting for one of the many activities he was in, he would call Bakura and tell him about it in advance.

"Ryou…" Bakura said softly (soooo OOC but love does that to us sometimes!! ). "Tell me what really happened."

Ryou's face drooped again and he looked down. "That's what happened 'Kura…"

"Ryou…" Ryou's frail form was slightly shaking and Bakura could tell that he was crying again. "Please look at me Ryou…" Ryou shook his head and Bakura grabbed a hold of his chin and got Ryou to look at him. Bakura's whole body froze when he realized at once what had happened. Ryou's face was covered in fresh bruises and he had a black eye. Now that Bakura thought about it, Ryou's clothes were a bit torn up too.

Ryou immediately tried to pull away but Bakura grabbed him gently by his arms and asked in a low voice, "Who did this to you Ryou?" Ryou just shook his head. Bakura just brought Ryou closer to him and stared into his eyes. "Please tell me. Once I get my hands on whoever did this to you, they'll regret it!"

"NO!!" Ryou suddenly yelled, startling Bakura a bit. "No! Please! You musn't hurt him!! Onegai!" Bakura was once again surprised at how forgiving his gentle hikari was. He knew that if he was in Ryou's position, he would have beaten those guys to a pulp. Then again, that is probably why he was a yami instead of a hikari.

"I won't hurt him… Just tell me what happened…" Bakura said as he stared into Ryou's beautiful chocolate orbs. Ryou sniffled and began his story…

"I was walking home, when I felt somebody push me down to the ground. I heard laughing and looked up to see Ushio. I struggled to get up, but he held me down and said, 'Give me all of your money twerp or I'll have to punish you'. I tried to tell him that I didn't have any money on me, but he didn't believe me and beat me up. Then, once he realized I really was broke, he dragged me into an alley and left me there. It took me a while to get the strength to stand up again and it took a lot of effort to walk home… so, that's why I was late… I'm sorry!! I know I'm weak! Joey was right! Please don't hate me too!"

Bakura was inwardly pissed at this Ushio person, but he tried to hide it. His main problem now, was to cheer Ryou up and get him to stop crying. "I'm sorry… (AN: WAY OOC Bakura!! Love changes people I guess!! XD) I- Wait! Did you just say that Joey was right?? About what? And what do you mean? You know that I would never hate you Ryou! I'll always be here for you!"

"W-well… The gang (FYI: Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Seto, etc.)… I've noticed that they've been trying to steer clear of me lately… They'll tell me that they have to get something and that they'll be back in a minute, but they never show up. I had a feeling that they were ditching me, but I tried to believe that it wasn't true. Then, today, they ditched me again. Instead of waiting for them, I just started walking home alone (AN: Ryou usually walked home with them). As I rounded a corner, I saw them already down the street; they really did ditch me! Then, I overheard what they were talking about. They were saying that they should just try and stay away from me cuz' all I do is get them in trouble (AN: Ryou is a bully magnet LOL) and they're stick of standing up for me every time. Joey said that I was a wimp and that I didn't deserve to have friends like them… (AN: Once again, totally OOC but OH WELL!! LOL) He's right 'Kura! I'm such a worthless wimp! All I do is get in everybody's way!"

"How long has this been going on for Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"About two weeks or so…"

"Ryou… please listen to me… Number one: You are not worthless! You might not have a strong or buff exterior, but you're one of the strongest people I know on the inside. Number two: Forget about the pharaoh and his friends! I told you to stay away from them in the first place! Number three: You know that you always have Marik, Malik, and I who will stand by you and protect you… You don't need them."

Ryou just looked up at him with teary eyes. "Please don't leave me Bakura!" He suddenly cried desperately as he lunged forward and latched onto Bakura. "Please don't leave!" He whimpered into Bakura's chest as he held onto him tighter.

Bakura, who was shocked and blushing, wrapped his arms around Ryou's back and pulled him closer. "I'll never leave you… I promise. I didn't leave you to go to the afterlife, remember? I begged the gods along with the pharaoh and Marik to let us stay on earth. Have you ever wondered why I choose you over the afterlife?

Ryou sniffled a bit and said softly, "No…"

Bakura sighed and said, "I chose you because I wanted to protect you. At first, I admit, I really hated you. It was nothing that you did, I was just jealous because you actually had a real body and you actually had some family left. I thought that you had no reason to be so lonely; I thought that you were a wimp who had no idea what being lonely was. You see Ryou, in my past life as a tomb robber, my parents were both killed in front of my very eyes as a child. Yami's father, the pharaoh at the time, had my whole village destroyed. I was the only one who survived. I was dirt poor all of my life and had no other choice than to become a tomb robber. I was emerged with thoughts of revenge towards the pharaoh. I still hate him for it to this day. I've had a difficult life too Ryou. I also know that I… I used you when I was inside the millenium ring. I took over your body without warning, hurt you, and forced you to do things you've never dreamed of doing. I… I'm sorry… I regret that every day of my life. The reason that I did all of those things back then was actually pretty stupid. I… I vowed to myself that I would never love anyone again once my parents died… It seemed that everyone I loved was taken away from me and I was sick of living with all of the pain. I thought that if I shut everybody out, I would never be in pain again. Then, I met you Ryou. The day I first saw you, you were just a little innocent boy. I felt the urge to protect you since that very day. I began to get these feelings about you that I couldn't describe… And to make matters even worse, I tried to deny these feelings by telling you and myself that I hated you. I hurt you and in the process, hurt myself. I always wanted to be able to touch that beautiful hair of yours and talk to you in person like a normal human being. It killed me that I couldn't even talk to you face to face. Ryou… I… At first, I just didn't know what these feelings were. I would get the butterflies every time I saw you and when you smiled, my heart almost soared out of my chest. I realize now Ryou… that I love you. I promise you right now, as your yami and a friend, that I will never let anyone hurt you again. I'll never leave you… You can count on me to always be there."

Ryou pulled back a bit and looked up at him with the first smile on his face that Bakura had seen in a long time. "Really? You love me Bakura?"

Bakura blushed and said, "Yes…"

Ryou sat there in silence and disbelief before he hugged Bakura again and said, "I love you to 'Kura."

Bakura then pulled away and held Ryou's chin up so he could look into those beautiful eyes again. He then leaned forward and kissed him.

"Are you feeling a bit better Ryou?" Bakura asked after their kiss.

Ryou looked up at him with rosy, blushing cheeks and said, "Much better now that you're here. Thanks 'Kura."

Bakura smiled. _You know, maybe Marik was right about something._ Bakura leaned down and started to kiss Ryou again. _Maybe Ryou and I really were meant to be together all along. I'll have to thank him later._

--

Ze end!! lol Yeps, that's the end to my fanfic. Please review and tell me if you guys think I should write a sequel to it!! This was my first try at a yaoi fanfic… I hope that I did okay!! XD Thanks for reading guys!! Laters!!


End file.
